Sarazanmai no Uta
Sarazanmai no Uta is a song that is performed by the cast, specifically the voice of Kazuki Yasaka , Enta Jinnai, Toi Kuji and Keppi when they are in the other world in order to defeat the Kappa Zombies. There is a slight variation in the backing lyrics depending on the zombie being faced. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kazuki Yasaka (Kappa form) *Enta Jinnai (Kappa form) *Toi Kuji (Kappa form) *Keppi *Reo Niiboshi (Kappa form) *Mabu Akutsu (Kappa Zombie form) Lyrics source:https://www.animesonglyrics.com/sarazanmai/sarazanmai-no-uta Kanji= 取り戻さなきゃ いけないものがある (ハコ　ハコ) 好きなアイツに知られちゃう前に 取り戻さなきゃ いけないものがある (ハコ　ハコ) 誰にも漏らしちゃいけない　 秘密さ！ 「かっぱらえ！」 僕と君とは つながれるはずなのさ 欲望、生命の意味を 確かめるのさ は・じ・け・て 泳げ、人生 つかめ、サクセス それは愛だと信じていいのさ そうディッシュ重ねて キャッチ・ザ・ボール抜き取れ 願い叶え さらざんまい！ 取り戻さなきゃ いけないものがある (キス　キス) 好きなアイツに知られちゃう前に 取り戻さなきゃ いけないものがある (キス　キス) 誰にも漏らしちゃいけない　 秘密さ！ 「かっぱらえ！」 宇宙は無限に 膨らんでいるけれど 欲望、僕の気持ちも 負けちゃいないさ は・じ・け・て 燃やせ、情熱 捨てろ、常識 それは真実かけてもいいんだ そうディッシュ重ねて キャッチ・ザ・ボール抜き取れ 願い叶え さらざんまい！ 「手放すな、欲望は君の命だ、ケロ」 「さら―！」「さら―！」「さら―！」 「さらざんまい！」 取り戻さなきゃ いけないものがある (ソバ　ソバ) 好きなアイツに知られちゃう前に 取り戻さなきゃ いけないものがある (ソバ　ソバ) 誰にも漏らしちゃいけない 秘密さ！ 「かっぱらえ！」 夢も希望も 切り捨ててきたけれど 欲望、失くしたくない まるで子どもさ は・じ・け・て 歌え、明日を おこせ、ミラクル それが未来をつないでくのさ そうディッシュ重ねて キャッチ・ザ・ボール抜き取れ 願い叶え さらざんまい！ |-| Rōmaji= Torimodo sa nakya ikenai mono ga aru (hako hako) Sukina aitsu ni shira re chau mae ni Torimodo sa nakya ikenai mono ga aru (hako hako) Darenimo morashicha ikenai! (Himitsu sa!) Kappa ̄-ra e! Boku to kimi to wa tsunaga reru hazuna no sa Yokubō, inochi no imi o tashikameru no-sa Hajikete Oyogei jinesei tsukame, sakusesu! Sore wa aida to shinjite iru no sa! Sō, DISH kasanete! CATCH THE BALL, nukitore! Negai, kanae! Sara zanmai! Torimodo sa nakya ikenai mono ga aru (Kisu kisu) Sukina aitsu ni shira re chau mae ni Torimodo sa nakya ikenai mono ga aru (Kisu kisu) darenimo morashicha ikenai! (Himitsu sa!) Kappa ̄-ra e! Uchū wa mugen ni fukurandeiru keredo Yokubō, boku no kimochi mo makechai nai sa Hajikete Moyase, jōnetsu! Sutero, jōshiki! Sore wa shinjitsu kakete mo iinda Sō, DISH kasanete! CATCH THE BALL nukitore! Negai, kanae! Sara zanmai! `Tebanasu na, yokubō wa kimi no inochida, kero' "SARAAA!" "SARAAA!" "SARAAA!" "Sara zanmai!" Torimodo sa nakya ikenai mono ga aru (Soba soba) Sukina aitsu ni shira re chau mae ni Torimodo sa nakya ikenai mono ga aru (Soba soba) Darenimo morashicha ikenai! (Himitsu sa!) Kappa ̄-ra e! Yume mo kibō mo kirisutetekita keredo Yokubō naku shita kurai marude kodomo sa Hajikete Utae ashita o! Okose, MIRAKURU! Sore ga mirai o tsunaide ku no sa Sō, DISH kasanete! CATCH THE BALL, nukitore! Negai, kanae! Sara zanmai! |-| English (Translation)= There's something I must take back (box, box) Before the one I love finds out There's something I must take back (box, box) It can't be revealed to anyone (It's a secret!) Capture it! You and I are supposed to able to connect Find out your desire and the meaning of life, Bursting open Swim through life Grab success You can trust that's love Take the dish and stack it up Catch the ball, pull it out Make a wish SARAZANMAI! |-| English (Dub)= Time to take back what I need, I can't leave 'till I retrieve it (Boxes, Boxes) or (Kitties, Kitties) or (Kissu, Kissu) or (Soba Soba) or (Sachet, Sachet) It hides a secret that I won't let anybody see Time to take back what I need, I can't leave 'till I retrieve it (Boxes, Boxes) or (Kitties, Kitties) or (Kissu, Kissu) or (Soba Soba) or (Sachet, Sachet) Deadly secrets hiding in my history (Mystery) Carry on through! How can I connect to you? Share your love even if it isn't true Deep inside, your desire's calling me! Dive in and then set it free! Give it to me! Ride the waves into the fray Seize the truth buried away Is it love? I can't say! Until I tear it from you! Souls combine, stack up the plates. Mystic ball, deciding our fates! Our wishes, Our dishes! Sarazanmai! References Category:Music Category:Media